The invention relates to an optical reading device, comprising a housing for receiving a test plate for testing test substances provided in a predetermined pattern on the test plate, and optical conversion elements for converting light, coming from the test substances, into a measuring signal which corresponds to a predetermined parameter of the test substances.
Such a reading device is known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,096 and is used for determining absorption of light of test compounds which are received in a so-called microtitre plate, a transparent test plate manufactured from glass or a plastic and provided with a regular pattern of wells in which test substances can be provided, such as pharmaco-active substances or cell cultures.
A disadvantage of the known reading device is that it comprises moving parts, which have to be adjusted so that respective test positions in a microtitre plate can be read. This adjustment is complicated and can vary per plate or over time. Moreover, the mechanism is susceptible to maintenance. Further, the transport to the device, and its moving parts during testing, cause unnecessary disturbances in test substances, which is detrimental when it affects the test results if, for instance, the oxygen balances in the test substances are disturbed.